Is it love?
by Kaylissa
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome discover their feelings for eachother...but will they stay strong?
1. Default Chapter

Hi! This is my first story so please email me at and tell me what you like+dislike!I promise I will try to improve… Ok well here's the first chapter…

"Come here Inuyasha, I want another kiss before you go." said Kagome, before Inuyasha went to the well.

Inuyasha said nothing, but smiled. He walked over to her and lifted her in his arms, while her arms were wrapped around his neck. He leaned in and passionately gave her a kiss on the lips. It lasted quite a few seconds, but he pulled away, placing her gently on the ground. He ran to the well, blowing her a kiss before he left.

As she walked away, she heard him scream. Turning around, she saw someone throw him into the well. "Inuyasha!"

Quickly, she sat up in her bed, drenched with sweat. 'It was just a dream' she thought to herself. She wondered if the dream meant anything. She looked out the window to find it was snowing. She didn't care, she put on a coat and went to the well. No one was there. But when she turned around, she saw Inuyasha laying on the ground. "Inuyahsa!" she screamed.

Slowly, he raised his head, moaning and sitting up. She ran to him and saw a scar on his neck. She helped him stand and walk to her house. She looked at him and said "I had a dream about you."

Inuyasha smiled "was it a good dream?"

Kagome shrugged "In the beginning I guess."

Inuyasha laughed a bit "Ok…so there was a bad ending?"

"Yeah, but I don't think you want to know about the dream so let's just forget about it."

Inuyasha nodded. As they walked inside, Kagome pointed to the couch and told him to sit. A few minutes later, she came in with Ramen Noodles. "Oh, thanks!" Inuyasha said and dug into the bowl.

Kagome looked down "Have you noticed how we've been acting nicer to eachother?"

"I guess" Inuyasha had already finished his noodles.

"Oh,ok..Well now that you've eaten, maybe your friends in your world miss you, so we better get going. Come on."

They walked to the well and said their goodbyes. As Kagome turned to walk away, Inuyasha said "eh Kagome!"

"huh?" She turned around.

He smiled "Sounds like I had the same dream about you."

She smiled, then went home.


	2. The second dream

Hello again! I'm trying my best to make this a really good story .. So if there's anything wrong with the story, let me know plz! Thx… well here's Chapter 2!

Kagome skipped home, blushing because of what Inuyasha had told her. It played in her head over and over again. "Sounds like I had the same dream about you." She couldn't believe what she had heard! Inuyasha had had a romantic dream about her! "Let's not jump to conclusions…" she said "Maybe he had a different dream and just thought we had the same one." She stopped skipping.

She reached her front door and went inside, walking up the stairs to her room. She sighed. "I wish he had the same dream about me".

Lying on her bed, she began to feel tired. Yawning, she pulled the covers over her and stared at the ceiling. "Maybe he has feelings about me..I hope so. Wait! I have feelings for Inuyasha!"

She stopped to think and realized that this was not unexpected. They had spent a lot of time together, whether or not they were arguing. She smiled and closed her eyes. After a short amount of time, she had fallen asleep.

Kagome had slowly walked up to the altar in a white gown. She looked beside her and saw Inuyasha in a black tuxedo, smiling at her. She smiled back, and listened to him saying his vows.

"Kagome, I know that we weren't that close when we first met, but after awhile, I always wanted to hold you when you were scared, feed you when you were hungry, spoil you with love, and give you whatever you wanted and needed. I had prayed that you felt the same way about me, and I still do that every night. I know I am not a regular person, but I will love you more than any human has ever dreamed of. I give myself to you at this very moment and hope you accept. I belong to you."

He wiped the tear that he saw coming down her cheek.

Kagome smiled and got her vows from Sango, her maid of honor. " Inuyasha, I---

The alarm clock rang in her ears. Slowly opening her eyes, she hit the snooze button and thought about her dream. 'Why do I keep dreaming about him?' she thought. She wondered if he had the same dream as her. She was about to find out, because standing in her doorway was Inuyasha.


End file.
